Ian McShane
Ian David McShane (ur. 29 września 1942 roku w Blackburn, w hrabstwie Lancashire) – angielski aktor reżyser i producent filmowy i telewizyjny, najlepiej znany z pracy w telewizji z serii BBC Lovejoy i nagradzanej Złotym Globem kreacji Ala Swearengena w serialu HBO Deadwood. W Piratach z Karaibów wcielił się w rolę Czarnobrodego. Laureat Złotego Globu w 2005 roku w kategorii "Najlepszy aktor serialu dramatycznego" za film Deadwood. Filmografia * 2017: Gra o tron sezon 6 (The Game of Thrones) jako septon Ray * 2014: Herkules (Hercules) jako Amphiaraus * 2013: Jack pogromca olbrzymów (Jack the Giant Slayer) jako Król Brahmwell * 2012: Królewna Śnieżka i Łowca (Snow White and the Huntsman) jako Beith * 2011: Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych wodach (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) jako Czarnobrody * 2010: Uczeń czarnoksiężnika (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) jako Narrator * 2009: Koralina i tajemnicze drzwi (Coraline) jako Pan Bobinski (głos) * 2008: Death Race jako Coach * 2008: Kung Fu Panda jako Tai Lung (dubbing) * 2007: Złoty kompas (The Golden Compass) jako Ragnar Sturlusson (dubbing) * 2007: Ciemność rusza do boju (The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising) jako Merriman Lyon * 2007: Hot Rod (Hot Rod) jako Frank Powell * 2007: Shrek Trzeci (Shrek the Third) jako Kapitan Hook (dubbing) * 2006: Męski sport (We Are Marshall) jako Paul Griffen * 2006: Scoop - Gorący temat (Scoop) jako Joe Strombel * 2005: Nine Lives jako Larry * 2003: Nemesis Game jako Jeff Novak * 2003: Agent Cody Banks jako Dr Brinkman * 2002: Bollywoodzka królowa (Bollywood Queen) jako Frank * 2000: Sexy Beast jako Teddy Bass * 1987: Wielki skok (Grand Larceny) jako Flanagan * 1985: Zdławiony krzyk (Too Scared to Scream) jako Vincent Har * 1985: Miesiąc na wsi (A Month in the Country) jako Beliayev * 1984: Próba niewinności (Ordeal by Innocence) jako Philip Durant * 1983: Dziennikarstwo śledcze (Exposed) jako Greg Miller * 1981: Taniej utrzymywać ją (Cheaper to Keep Her) jako Dr Alfred Sunshine * 1979: Wczorajszy bohater (Yesterday's Hero) jako Rod Turner * 1979: Piąty muszkieter (The Fifth Musketeer) jako Fouquet * 1979: Złotodajne kanały (The Great Riviera Bank Robbery) jako Mózg * 1975: Podróż do krainy strachu (Journey Into Fear) jako Banat * 1975: Terroryści (Ransom) jako Petrie * 1973: Ostatnia Sheila (The Last of Sheila) jako Anthony * 1972: Morderczy cel (Sitting Target) jako Birdy Williams * 1972: Pozostawiona ręka bliźniąt (Left Hand of Gemini) * 1971: Łajdak (Villain) jako Wolfe Lissner * 1971: Pracownik nieetatowy (Freelance) jako Mitch * 1970: Tam Lin jako Tom Lynn * 1970: Kotku, kotku, kocham cię (Pussycat, Pussycat, I Love You) jako Fred C. Dobbs * 1969: Bitwa o Anglię (Battle of Britain) jako Sierżant pilot Andy * 1969: Jeśli dziś wtorek – jesteśmy w Belgii (If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Belgium) jako Charlie Cartwright * 1966: Cyganeczka (Sky West and Crooked) jako Roibin * 1965: Dziewczęce przyjemności (The Pleasure Girls) jako Keith Dexter * 1962: Dziki i skwapliwy (The Wild and the Willing) jako Harry Kategoria:Aktorzy